It Improved
by Unforgettableboys
Summary: My friend and I wrote a legal and disgusting version of the infamous scene at the end of the "IT" book as a joke. We decided to publish it and its grossness. We hate ourselves, too.


*THIS IS A JOKE. MY FRIEND AND I WROTE THIS AS A WAY TO MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY ENJOY THE ORGY SCENE AT THE END OF THE BOOK. WE SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS. ALSO WE DO NOT OWN "IT" (2017). THANKS. *

It fan fiction- a better orgy sex scene

(All characters are 18 years old and not pre pubescent children)

"Is she dead?"

Beverly hears a soft but sharp voice, jolting her awake. She is face down in a pile of garbage, utterly confused as to why she was laying here. She attempts to lift her head up but immediately falls back down onto the refuse. She hears frantic voices calling to her, and suddenly is being lifted up to sit against the wall. She finally opens her eyes.

"Mornin' Bev", Richie says with a soft smile on his face.

Beverly almost chuckles, but she is stopped by the sight of all her friends, beaten and bloodied by the entity of It. She begins to cry, and hug each of them, holding on for dear life. Everyone is telling her to calm down, but how could she possibly think of doing that when she almost lost the only people who cared about her?

"I can't lose you guys again, I can't, I can't, I won't...", Beverly cries on and on.

"Beh-beh-Beverley, it's okay. We're all safe now. We promise, p-please. Duh-don't cry", Bill manages to get out after she lets go of him.

Beverly manages to compose herself, and stands up, looking at all six of the boys. She examines them, their messed up hair, bloodied clothing, and heavy breathing. She looks around the tunnel they're in, seeing only darkness.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

The boys just slowly nod, looking almost ashamed. Bill tries to explain how they got there but Richie just slapped him to shut him up.

"Its fine. I think it could be a good thing we're down here. It's quiet. Private. It's almost kind of calming".

No one says anything. They just sit there in the stillness of the air, feeling truly lucky to just sit there and do nothing. To feel nothing. To be safe.

"Is this going to be the end of us? Being friends, I mean".

Bill is shocked at Beverly's words. But everyone else is quiet. Going through this traumatic experience might just tear them apart, and they seemed to be okay with it.

"We can't let this be the end of us, guys! This fucking monster only brought us closer together. You can't just let this all go, you can't just give up on this. Please", Beverly yells, on the verge of tears again. "I can't lose you guys. You guys have to promise me you're not going to just bail. You have to promise you won't be an asshole and run away. I need you guys".

Still, there is only silence.

"I know how you guys can promise me you'll stay. We'll do something, together, all of us. We'll be each other's. I want you guys. All of you".

"What do you mean we'll 'be each other's'?", Richie asks, genuinely confused, because, let's be honest, it's Richie.

"If you guys give yourself to me. Make love to me. I'll be all of your first. It'll be special, something to make up for what just happened. Something amazing".

Now everyone is on their feet, extremely confused. Eddie is reaching for his inhaler while Ben is fixing up his hair. After about a minute though, everyone is calm again. The idea wasn't so strange anymore. It was almost, comforting and inviting.

Beverly begins to take her clothes off. Slowly. Once she is fully naked she walks over to a dimly lit spot in the sewer tunnel, and lays on the ground in a (mostly dry) spot.

"I don't mind who will take me first. I trust all of you. I love all of you".

The guys look around frantically at each other. Richie immediately yells "not it" and Stan punches him.

For some reason, the boys all look at Eddie. And without even thinking, Eddie just nods. He opens up one of his fanny packs and pulls out a pack of condoms. The boys look at him, surprised that he of all people would have them.

"They were a gift from my mom, okay? I'm just trying to stay safe, STDs are silent killers you know!"

Eddie hands out condoms to each of the boys before stopping at Bill. He now realizes he only has 5 condoms, and looks at Bill uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry, Bill, I don't know why I only have 5. Are you going to be okay?"

Bill just nods nervously.

Eddie walks over to Bev and begins to take off his clothes. Bev can't help but look, and is kind of surprised. She expected Eddie to be a LOT smaller, but he seemed to be average, yet delicate. He is now fully naked and slips on the condom before getting down on his knees in front of Beverly. He makes sure to put his inhaler next to her in case he gets too caught up in the moment. He lifts up her legs and puts them on his back, as he centers his erect penis right above her opening. The guys are staring at him, honestly confused as to how he knows what he's doing.

"This is probably going to hurt, Bev".

Bev just nods. She knows, but she doesn't care, because this is what she wants. This is what she believed she needed. So, Eddie begins to push inside of her. Instantly, she feels burning pain that increases the deeper that Eddie pushes in. Eddie grabs his inhaler immediately because the sensation is too much for him to handle alone. Once he catches his breath, he looks back down at Beverly. He begins to slowly pump in and out of her vagina. Beverly is still trying to figure out if it feels good or just hurts. Eddie is pumping faster now, his groaning becoming louder and more animal like. Beverly is starting to feel it too and begins to moan, because she's pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do.

"Bev, I, I think I'm going to, oh my god Beverly, oh my fucking GOD". Eddie finishes inside of her and falls on top of her stomach. He composes himself and gets up, taking a final puff of his inhaler.

"I love you Bevvie", Eddie mumbles as he puts his clothes back on.

He walks back over to the other guys and asks which one of them is next. Surprisingly, Mike volunteers. Mike doesn't even know anything about sex. But he confidently walks over to Beverly and undresses himself, sliding the condom onto his erect penis. He lifted Beverly's legs up onto his back, trying to figure out how Eddie did it. His cock is definitely bigger than Eddie's, but he's not sure what he's doing, really. Beverly puts a hand to his cheek as if to comfort him, and Mike begins to push into her. She definitely feels this more than when Eddie had taken her. Bev begins to beg Mike to go faster, and he tries, struggling to keep himself balanced above her. Now he is slamming into her, hard, loud sounds of skin smacking together echoing in the tunnels of the sewer. Mike cums inside of her with a loud yell and pulls out, immediately kneeling over, panting. Beverly didn't orgasm, but the pain was becoming bearable, and the pleasure was increasing more and more.

Mike puts his clothes back on and moves towards the teenage boys.

"Richie, you're up".

"Oh fuck yes".

Richie was probably more advanced than the other boys when it came to knowledge about sex, as he frequently stole his father's playboys and masturbated often. If anything, Richie regrets not asking to go first. He walks over to Beverly and removes his clothing. This time, however, Richie flips Beverly over onto her knees and forearms. Richie rubs her clit and spits on it for some mediocre lube while putting the condom on, and prepared to push himself into her. Richie is a reasonable size, one wouldn't complain. He had a good understanding of sex and how to make it feel good for Beverly, unlike the other boys. Richie pushes into her, until he's fully inside of her. Bev almost screams at the sudden spike of pleasure, Richie's cock hitting her g-spot. Richie pushes Beverly's back down and reaches out to grab her hair. Then he forgot she cut it all off in an angsty rage, so he just grabbed her ass instead. Beverly orgasms as Richie smacks her ass, and Richie follows soon after. He removes himself from Beverly and turns her back around, hugging her gently. He dresses himself and walks back over to the boys.

"I'm a fucking god", he whispers triumphantly once he reaches them.

Everyone is shocked. How are they going to top that? Nobody wants to go next. Eddie and Mike are sitting down against the tunnel wall, almost falling asleep. Stan, Bill, and Ben are all looking at each other nervously. Richie laughs at them and goes to join Mike and Eddie by the wall.

"S-S-Stan. Uhm. I think you should g-go next", Bill mumbles awkwardly.

Stan just kind of stares at him, confused but understanding. He takes a deep breath and walks over to Beverly, beginning to remove his clothing. He is about to get on top of her, but quickly reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his emergency yarmulke. Beverly looks kind of confused, but Stan just shrugs and mutters something about it "reaffirming his faith". He puts on the yarmulke, then his conform, and positions himself over Beverly, trying to aim his cock above her pussy. He tries to push in but misses at first. He tries again, this time holding himself and pushing in. Beverly moans instantly and Stan is surprised he's actually making her feel good. He is suddenly filled with confidence and begins thrusting in and out of her, faster and harder. Beverly is moaning louder than she did with any of the other boys, and Stan can tell she's about to orgasm. Stan grabs her breasts and plays with her nipples, making them erect. This sends Beverly over the edge and she orgasms for a second time. Stan cums at the sight of Bev so vulnerable and innocent. Almost embarrassed, he gets up and sits against the wall next to Richie, too tired to put his clothes back on. The guys were pretty sure he just fell asleep naked, still wearing his yarmulke.

Bill doesn't even get a chance to force Ben to go before him, as he is already walking over to Beverly, still panting on the ground. Ben shyly removes his clothing, insecure about his weight, but trying to remain positive and confident in front of his beautiful friend. She looks up at him and gasps at the sight of his cock. Its fucking huge. No one would have expected this from Ben, but here he is, the most well hung of all the boys.

"Holy shit man, that is a monster dong!" Richie whispers to Stan, waking him up and causing Stan to elbow him in the rib.

Ben settles himself on top of Beverly, knowing she is thoroughly exhausted from the multiple previous penetrations she's already experienced in the last hour. He brushes the hair from her face and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"You're so beautiful, Beverly".

Ben slips the condom onto his cock, it was almost too small, but it got the job done. He got on his knees and crawled on top of Beverly, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. Instantly, he pushed inside her, and she threw her head back at the searing pain. It was a good pain, a mind blowing pain that she never wanted to stop feeling. She begged Ben to go faster, deeper, harder, tears rolling down her face as he plowed into her. Ben came after only a couple minutes, and as he pulled out of her, Beverly climaxed as well.

"I love you, Ben", Beverly said to him with a smile.

Ben smiled back and blushed, walking back to the others feeling accomplished.

Bill's turn. This was something everyone had kind of been waiting for. They knew he wanted to go last because he wanted to be with her the longest. Ben slowly walks over to Beverly, who is now sitting up and waiting for him. Bill kneels down to kiss her, undressing himself as he does so. Bill's cock is big, not as big as Ben's, but large and wide.

"Wow. I can see why they call you Big Bill".

Beverly is nervous, which she hadn't been for the others. But now? This felt real, this felt like it would be her actual first time. Special, loving, and safe. Once Bill is naked, he pushes Beverly down to the ground and lifts her legs up. He grabs her ankles so her legs are straight up in the air, and he spits on her pussy for lube, so it won't hurt her as much. Finally, he slowly pushes himself forward inside of Beverly. She bites her lip to stop from screaming, because this is so much different than the other boys. Maybe it was the fact that Bill wasn't wearing a condom, maybe it was the fact that it was Bill. She can feel all of him inside her, every thrust, every movement. It was like a blissful, never ending dream. Bill was fucking her fast, not too fast, but just enough to make her edge with every stroke.

"Look at me".

Beverly lifts her head up to look in Bill's eyes, surprised by the smug smirk on his face. He loved looking at her moaning and squirming over him, he loved the way he could make her feel. He put her legs on top of his shoulders, and grabbed at her breasts, suddenly going faster and harder with no warning. Beverly is practically screaming at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure she feels.

"Cum for me Beverly!"

Beverly obeys and they cum together, panting and moaning. Bill pulls out and falls on top of her, holding her. Beverly wraps her arms around Bill and rests her head against his.

"I love you, Beverly".

She pulls him closer and hugs him tighter, running her fingers through his hair. What a beautiful end to a terrible nightmare.

WE'RE SORRY


End file.
